After The Void
by ak74224
Summary: I hadn't been an extraordinarily smart, brave, cunning or kind human being in my life before, but rather a somewhat innocent, dizzy girl who had yet to experience the wonders of the world. So naturally when I had been reborn or more accurately reincarnated into a fictional universe, my first thought had been "let's make this world our bitch!"


I hadn't been an extraordinarily smart, brave, cunning or kind human being in my life _before_ , but rather a somewhat innocent, dizzy girl who had yet to experience the wonders of the world. So naturally when I had been reborn or more accurately reincarnated into a fictional universe, my first thought had been "let's make this world our bitch!"

My life from _before_ the void is not of particular importance. All you people need to know is, is that I had a pretty stable (though occasionally unruly) life. That is by my standards at least. My family from before had consisted of a sweet younger brother, two living loving parents and two cheeky dogs by the name of Flick and Teddy. My life from before the void had been completely and utterly ordinary, before changing suddenly on a warm spring day after I accidentally tumbled down a flight of stairs in my hurry to get to my fourth period Modern History class.

This is when I entered the void.

Now everyone wants to know what it feels like to die and more importantly everyone wants to know what the afterlife is truly like. Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news and burst all your fantastical dreams, but the afterlife is a big, large, fat piece of nothingness. Darkness, is all that had existed inside the void. Complete darkness had ensnared my senses in the afterlife, and believe me being left alone in a pitch black room with only myself for company became quite boring quite fast. I don't know whether time within the void ran differently from our world and nor do I know how long I had spent in there, but after what had seemed like millennials I had been ready to escape. So when I saw a shimmer of blinding, whitish gold light peeping in through the edges of the void, I had run towards the light without a second thought, seizing my ticket out of the void hungrily, uncaring of the consequences soon to follow.

I didn't completely remember my life from _before_ the void, until I was about 8 years old at my younger brother's 6th birthday party. I had been 8 years and 7 months old when I realised had been reincarnated in J.K Rowling's fictional universe of Harry Potter. I had been 8 years and 7 months old when I realised I had been reincarnated as the previously non-existent older sister of Sirius and Regulus Black. I had been 8 years and 7 months old when I realised my life you utterly screwed. So naturally the first thought which popped into my head was "let's make this world our bitch!"

Now most people in my shoes would have come up with some elaborate plan in order to save the world, and well to put it frankly kill Voldemort, but I didn't particularly care for the gig. No instead I wanted to live my life wholly, and not be dragged into the madness which was the wizarding world. I wanted to live my life fully, and as peacefully as possible. I wanted my brothers to survive the war. That was all I cared about. Instead of creating an elaborate plan to kill Voldemort himself I had sworn to myself that for all the life in me, I would not let my family fall to pieces as they were destined to. That was the promise I had intended to keep.

Surprisingly enough my new life in the Black household had initially been somewhat peaceful. Sure mother would occasionally drink a few too many, and start sprouting nonsense about her ruined life and sure father would every so often leave for days, weeks at a time in order to escape from the hate which spewed out of my mother's mouth, but in-spite of the slight blemishes which coloured my childhood, my prepubescent life had been a kind one. I remember tiny, unattainable moments in time, where the Black household would laugh together, with one another, ignorant of the troubles yet to come. I remember snippets of my childhood where my new parents let go of the hate they held for one another, as they allowed their frowns to fade and regain a long lost sparks of happiness within their eyes. My childhood before the war began despite being a flawed one, was a childhood which allowed me to experience gentle, subtle hints of parental love and then the war began.

The bittersweet feeling which I had solely reserved for my family had been dashed quickly and violently away when the war began. My dreams of a peaceful life had been swatted away similarly to a pesky little bug when the Dark Lord made his first debut in the public eye.


End file.
